Many spectroscopic measurement devices focus a light source on a sample to achieve a useable signal. The spectroscopic measurement devices often require a very tightly focused beam so that a signal image of a particular spot can pass though a small aperture. The small aperture is used to maintain a high level of spectroscopic resolution as it too is imaged onto a spectroscopic detector that includes a physical aperture, physically small detector, or pixel of a multichannel detector. In practice this has led to spectroscopic devices that have specialized precise mechanical mechanisms for focusing of the beam onto the sample or moving the sample to optimally place it with respect to the beam.